[unreadable] The UW School of Veterinary Medicine (SVM) is ideally positioned to provide outstanding research training to veterinary students. Faculty are engaged in a wide array of research areas that range from development and use of transgenic disease models to application of basic research findings to clinical disorders in veterinary patients. The quality of training is strengthened immeasurably by the location of the SVM on the campus of the UW, one of the truly preeminent institutions in biological research and education in the world. Faculty trainers within the SVM hold affiliate appointments in a number of departments, centers, and training programs outside the SVM. This creates a strong interdisciplinary training environment and significantly increases training opportunities available to veterinary students. Six additional outstanding trainers have been added from other units on campus to create a truly interdisciplinary program. At least four students will be accepted for training annually. Training will include active participation in well-funded, ongoing research, a seminar series on Research Ethics and Survival Skills for Researchers, journal club, attendance of a national/international research meeting in a relevant field, and targeted external training. Students will be encouraged to submit their findings for presentation at scientific meetings and to publish the results of their research in peer-reviewed journals. The long-range goals of the training program described in this proposal are to increase the number of veterinarians selecting careers in research, to provide them with training in the most current research techniques available, and to prepare them to compete at the highest levels for research funding. These goals cannot be accomplished entirely within the limitations of a 12-month program of research training. However, training supported by this program will result in an increased number of veterinarians who choose to pursue advanced training in research that will be supported by other mechanisms. The support provided by this program will therefore be strongly leveraged to increase the number of highly qualified, highly motivated veterinarians who decide to pursue advanced training in research at the UW and elsewhere. [unreadable] [unreadable]